Friends and Adversaries
by MelissaRed56
Summary: Jirmal, the new king of the pride lands, is visted by some unexpected vistors who may need his help in fighting their greatest enemy.please RnR. title may change.


**AN:** I truthfully don't know how this will turn out so be sure to think a little more open-minded if your not already lol. A little summary: the new king of the pride lands meets some new and never before seen visitors from another land who need his help which takes him and his pride members on agreat adventure away from the pride lands.The lion King was one of my personal favorites so hopefully ill make this story worth writing.

**Chapter 1: prologue**

The sun burst forth from the land in bright orange and red colors, bathing the land in a dim, new light. The light streaked off through the land like a tidal wave, giving contrast to the vegetation and terrain that it hit. Shadows began to deform, as the sun grew higher in the sky.

Stepping out into the light of day from a dark and dank cave shaped into the gigantic rock, the king of the land looked out about the area from the stretched platform of pride rock and gave out a long and tremendous yawn, showing off his sharp white teeth and pink tongue. Licking his lips he stepped off the platform with his wide set paws and padded down towards a water hole nearby.

Drinking from the pool, He looked up at the land around him. His land. The land that was passed down through the generations of the lions royal bloodline and was now in his paws. It was now his third summer of being king and Jirmal had much to look forward to. The land had never looked better. The droughts that usually lasted many more months through out the winter had come to a short end and the rainy season had just begun a few months ago, washing out the land and creating rich soil for more vegetation to be grown and the land had never looked more greener and fresh. There was even more trees that started to sprout up this year. Since he was a young cub, Jirmal had never seen the land look so plentiful and he felt quite proud of himself for it being that way even though he did very little to make it the way it was. Of course there were a few times in the winter that he prayed to his ancestors, the great Mufasa and his son Simba in hopes that the winter droughts would not be as harsh as they were the year before.

Jirmal was in fact the great, great grandson of these most mightiest and powerful kings. King Simba's story is the one most heard in the pride lands as " The one who saved our land". He was told this story many times as a cub and now new it by heart. Another story that was also known by him was of his great grandmother, Queen Kiara, who Brought the two clans of Scars, and her own together and stopped another great war. Jirmal's father was the son of Queen Kaira who was the first in many generations to be a mix of the lord Scar, Uncle of Simba, and Simba's bloodline. Now Jirmal had carried on this trait and so did his sister Kirea. Jirmal had yet to take a mate, so he depended upon his sister to help him in keeping the land and its inhabitants in check.

Taking one last drink from the pool, Jirmal stepped out from the shade of the trees that surrounded the pool and walked to stand on top of a great hill where he looked out on the terrain. In the distance he could see a pack of water buffalo near a small stream and farther off was a herd of antelope that were scattered in between a pack of African Elephants. Near the head of the forest was a small population of Giraffes, one bull and two small calves. They stretched toward the tree's branches and with their long tongues, pulled off the leaves. Near another water hole was a pack of Zebras and some more wild buffalo.

Cheetahs stretched out on their sides beside a nearby tree and wild birds flew threw the air as they screeched at the sky. A small breeze floated through the air. Every morning as a daily routine, Jirmal would come up to this spot and observe everyone and everything just as his father did and his father's father. Every morning was frequently the same.

But something was different today. The animals seemed restless and he could tell they were not as calm as usual. He also was surprised at how few of them were around today. There was a much more immense number of animals that usually came to graze in the grasslands, but from what he could tell there were starkly few. The herds seemed less populated, but he knew it could not be his packs fault. The pack would never wipe out a whole herd of antelope or deer. The herds also seemed to be packed together a lot more then usual.

This made Jirmal nervous. Something was up; he could feel it in the air…

**An:** lol ok apparently this isnt a one shot and im a horrible noob who has no clue what the term means...im truly sorry.


End file.
